1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a board-locking fastener, more particularly to a board-locking fastener for fastening a motherboard on a housing of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motherboard is fastened to a computer housing using screws. The screws are inserted through fastener holes in the motherboard, which are aligned with corresponding screw holes in the computer housing. The screws are then tightened using a screwdriver to secure the motherboard to the computer housing. Because, the screws are removable, the motherboard can be removed upon removal of the screws.
There are certain drawbacks associated with the use of screws to fasten the motherboard to the computer housing. One drawback is that it requires a significant amount of time to insert the screws individually through the fastener holes in the motherboard and then tighten each of the screws into the screw holes in the computer housing. It is also time-consuming to remove the screws in order to permit removal of the motherboard from the computer housing for repair or maintenance.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide aboard-locking fastener that facilitates assembly and removal of a motherboard with respect to a computer housing so as to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a computer with a motherboard that can be easily assembled on and removed from a computer housing through the use of board-locking fasteners.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a board-locking fastener is adapted to fasten a motherboard on a support. The motherboard has a first side, a second side opposite to the first side in a first direction, and a fastener slot that extends through the first and second sides of the motherboard. The board-locking fastener comprises a positioning member and a spring arm.
The positioning member has a base portion that is adapted to be fixed to the support, a restricting portion that is spaced apart from the base portion in the first direction, and a connecting portion that extends in the first direction, that interconnects the base portion and the restricting portion, and that cooperates with the base portion and the restricting portion to form a groove. The restricting portion has a size sufficient for passage through the fastener slot. The connecting portion has a size sufficient for disposal in the fastener slot.
The positioning member is adapted to be extended through the fastener slot when the motherboard is brought in the first direction toward the support such that the base portion is disposed adjacent to the second side of the motherboard, such that the connecting portion is disposed in the fastener slot, and such that the restricting portion is disposed adjacent to the first side of the motherboard.
The positioning member permits movement of the motherboard in a second direction transverse to the first direction from an unlocking position, where a periphery of the fastener slot is disengaged from the groove, and a locking position, where the periphery of the fastener slot is engaged within the groove and where the restricting portion is adapted to engage the periphery of the fastener slot at the first side of the motherboard.
The spring arm is connected to the base portion of the positioning member and extends into the groove so as to be adapted to abut against the second side of the motherboard to urge the motherboard toward the restricting portion when the motherboard is at the locking position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a computer comprises a computer housing, a support plate, a motherboard, and a set of board-locking fasteners. The support plate is secured to the computer housing. The motherboard has a first side, a second side opposite to the first side in a first direction, and a set of fastener slots extending through the first and second sides of the motherboard. Each of the board-locking fasteners fastens the motherboard on the support plate, and includes a positioning member and a spring arm.
The positioning member has a base portion that is fixed to the support plate, a restricting portion that is spaced apart from the base portion in the first direction, and a connecting portion that extends in the first direction, that interconnects the base portion and the restricting portion, and that cooperates with the base portion and the restricting portion to form a groove. The restricting portion has a size sufficient for passage through a respective one of the fastener slots. The connecting portion has a size sufficient for disposal in the respective one of the fastener slots.
The positioning member extends through the respective one of the fastener slots when the motherboard is brought in the first direction toward the support plate such that the base portion is disposed adjacent to the second side of the motherboard, such that the connecting portion is disposed in the respective one of the fastener slots, and such that the restricting portion is disposed adjacent to the first side of the motherboard.
The positioning member permits movement of the motherboard in a second direction transverse to the first direction from an unlocking position, where a periphery of the respective one of the fastener slots is disengaged from the groove, and a locking position, where the periphery of the respective one of the fastener slots is engaged within the groove and where the restricting portion engages the periphery of the respective one of the fastener slots at the first side of the motherboard.
The spring arm is connected to the base portion of the positioning member and extends into the groove so as to abut against the second side of the motherboard to urge the motherboard toward the restricting portion when the motherboard is at the locking position
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a computer comprises a computer housing, a motherboard, and a set of board-locking fasteners. The computer housing has a support plate portion. The motherboard has a first side, a second side opposite to the first side in a first direction, and a set of fastener slots extending through the first and second sides of the motherboard. Each of the board-locking fasteners fastens the motherboard on the support plate portion, and includes a positioning member and a spring arm.
The positioning member has a base portion that is fixed to the support plate portion, a restricting portion that is spaced apart from the base portion in the first direction, and a connecting portion that extends in the first direction, that interconnects the base portion and the restricting portion, and that cooperates with the base portion and the restricting portion to form a groove. The restricting portion has a size sufficient for passage through a respective one of the fastener slots. The connecting portion has a size sufficient for disposal in the respective one of the fastener slots.
The positioning member extends through the respective one of the fastener slots when the motherboard is brought in the first direction toward the support plate such that the base portion is disposed adjacent to the second side of the motherboard, such that the connecting portion is disposed in the respective one of the fastener slots, and such that the restricting portion is disposed adjacent to the first side of the motherboard.
The positioning member permits movement of the motherboard in a second direction transverse to the first direction from an unlocking position, where a periphery of the respective one of the fastener slots is disengaged from the groove, and a locking position, where the periphery of the respective one of the fastener slots is engaged within the groove and where the restricting portion engages the periphery of the respective one of the fastener slots at the first side of the motherboard.
The spring arm is connected to the base portion of the positioning member and extends into the groove so as to abut against the second side of the motherboard to urge the motherboard toward the restricting portion when the motherboard is at the locking position.